Atsuo Fukishiro vs. Ares "War" Violente
|conflict=Human World Invasion |date=April 23, 2012 |place=Human World |result=Draw, Interrupted |side1=*Atsuo Fukishiro |side2=*Ares "War" Violente |forces1=Atsuo: *Hakuda |forces2=War: *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Sonído |casual1=Atsuo is uninjured. |casual2=War sustains light wounds. }} is a fight between the Shinigami Atsuo Fukishiro and the 10th Espada Ares Violente. Prologue In the middle of the day, there goes Izumi Yukari training herself with her Shikai on in the Human World and Atsuo Fukishiro and War can be seen stalking her. War states that aside from Atsuo being a fake samurai, he is also a stalker with him replying that War is also stalking him and calling him Fraud Bull Meat Ninja-kun. War tells him that he is merely not stalking him, and just sniffed around and he smelled his reiatsu. He then proceeds to ask who is Izumi and gazes at her which Atsuo mentioned that his is a pretty intense gaze. War jokingly said that if it's like a hunter's gaze upon his prey which is Izumi, but Atsuo said that it's like a baby watching his mother cook that War did not even know what that means. Suddenly, he eats an apple and War questioned him why he ate one, but Atsuo also questioned himself why he did so. War comments on him as a weird guy which prompts Atsuo to think that he is picking a fight with him, making War comment again that Atsuo is crazy and stands firm and put on a boxing stance. Atsuo offers him a Hand-to-Hand Combat fight which he gladly accepted. Atsuo throws him a bell and tells him the rules of their game that while their are fighting, they have to steal the opponent's bell and whoever gets to steal first, wins. Battle Upon having the bell thrown at him and Atsuo explaining the rules, War swallowed his bell and used Sonído to get to Atsuo's left, and then he uppercut him with left fist whilst the right fist goes straight to Atsuo's waist. However, as his speed is his most prominent ability, Atsuo managed to dodge all the attacks which War said that he is running away, but he simply replied that he doesn't want his hands to get dirty. War does multiple Sonído around Atsuo and stop in front him, reaching out his hand to steal the bell in Atsuo's finger. In a fast pace, Atsuo immediately threw the bell towards the air before War and kicked him while he caught his bell. The kick wasn't strong enough to make a good distance between him and War. War then swings both his hands to capture Atsuo's hand that holds the bell, but the bell appeared on his other hand, and kneed War on the stomach. War bend his body forward so Atsuo's knee doesn't touch his stomach and then grabs Atsuo's leg. He proceeds to spin him around which makes Atsuo think he is going to puke. War stops the spinning and put down Atsuo properly, but slams his back hard. Atsuo then kicked him in the face and was invited by War if he wants another ride, then was again grabbed by him. He does a hand stand, swinging his leg and gives War a ride this time which makes him excited, but slowly becomes pretty pale. The spinning becomes faster that made War puke at Atsuo's leg while the spinning gets faster. Yuriko then can be seen sitting on a tree looking at them while giggling, War then asks who she is and releases his grip on Atsuo's hand, escaping from the spin. Aftermath Sora appears and said, "Boom", confusing War while Yuriko, on the other hand, looks at War whilst drinking tea. Atsuo greets them all like nothing happened. War comments on how crowded in there is and the "fight" was ended. Category:Fights